It is a common practice for individuals to listen to music using a mobile computing device (smartphone, wearable computer, etc.) during activities involving physical motion such as, but not limited to, skiing, snowboarding, and mountain biking. In these scenarios it is often cumbersome or potentially dangerous to adjust the music volume of a mobile computing device via traditional means of the device's volume buttons, on screen volume controls, or headphone remote controls.